Petavatthu(Ghost stories)1.8
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'Gaur-Petavatthu-Vannanna' ---- 1.8 The Ox While the Teacher(Buddha) was staying at Jetavana, he told this story. At Savatthi, the father of a certain householder died. The son was tormented with grief and was lamenting. As he was going around like a mad man, he would ask whomever he saw: "Have you seen my father where he is gone?" No one was able to dispel his grief. But, in his heart, as a lamp in a jar, there was burning the immediate condition of the First Path of Enlightenment (Sotapatti, stream entry) . As the Teacher(Buddha) was surveying the world in the early morning with the light of his divine insight, he saw this and thought: "It is the right opportunity to give this man the fruit of the First Way(Sotapatti) after he has told his past experience and suppressed his grief"; so on the following day, he returned after the alms round, he went with a junior monk to the man's house-door. Upon hearing that the Lord Buddha has come, he went out to welcome him. When the Lord Buddha was seated the host said : " Lord, you know where my father has gone." Then the Teacher(Buddha) addressed him : "Disciple, do you ask about your father in this state or the past one ? " Upon hearing these words and having his grief subdued he said : " I had a good many fathers," he recovered a little composure. Then the Teacher(Buddha) gave him a brief dhamma teaching to him who immediately attained the First Path (Sotapatti) then Lord Buddha went back to his place. Then his monks started a conversation on it. Upon his arrival, the Teacher asked: " Well , monks, for what discussion are you now seated here in a group ?" They told him the matter. The Teacher upon their request, told what had happened " It was not only at this moment that I dispelled the man's grief, but in a previous life too it was removed," Once l upon a time in Benares, the father of a certain householder died. Overcome by grief and lamentation he beat upon his breast and reverentially walked around the funeral pile. His son, Sujata by name, an intelligent and clever boy, endowed with the highest wisdom, who was considering a means of dispelling his father grief, saw outside the city a dead ox, before which he set some grass and water that he had brought. He offered it a morsel, and commanding like a living one, he stood there, saying: " .Eat, eat , drink, drink." When the passers-by saw him, they said: "Hello, Sujata, are you mad that you offer grass and water to a dead ox ?" But he replied never a word. So the people went to his father and told him : "Your son has become mad and offers grass and water to a dead ox." When the householder heard this, his grief for his father left him. Agitated, he quickly went and scolded the boy: "Are you not Sujata, intelligent, clever, and wise? Why do you offer grass and water to a dead ox ?" In that connection he spoke two stanzas : 1. " Why now appearing like a mad man, do you cut the green grass and mutter to an old ox whose life is gone, ' Eat, Eat ' ". 2. "For not by food and drink would a dead ox arise. You are childish and simple-minded, just like anyone else." In reply Sujata spoke the following: 3 . "These feet, this head, this body with the tail, the eyes also are here. Let this ox get up. " 4. "But the hands and feet , body and head of grandfather are not seen. Weeping upon the mound of earth is it not you who are foolish ?" The father: 5 . "Truly I was glowing, being like a fire over which ghee(clarified butter) had been poured. Now sprinkled as with water, I make an end of all my pain." 6. "Truly, you drew from me the sting, the grief that was rooted in my heart , you who dispelled from me, overcome with sorrow, the mourning for my father." 7 . "Truly I have laid aside my grief here now, and am calm and have made an end. I do not mourn now, I do not weep, having heard you, my boy." 8. " So do the wise who are compassionate. They divert us from grief just as Sujata did to his father." And the father washed his head, ate food, and attended to his business. At death, he went to heaven. Then Lord Buddha taught the dhamma , the truth to the monks, upon knowing which , many became established in Sotapatti state (First Path). Thus Sujata became a Protector the Lord of the world(Buddha).